Hamilcal Balkus
Hamilcal Balkus - his previous name is unknown - washed up on the isle of Silha sometime in the 1500s in Guyver. While there, he found both creatures that he had never seen before in his life, as well as a strange, seemingly abandoned temple at the end of a bizarrely well-maintained road. What he found inside the temple itself would change his life, as well as the lives of everyone else on the planet, in due time. Balkus in canon What he found, seemingly slumbering peacefully within a strange, oblong pod, was an abandoned experiment of the Advents: the Zoalord Alkanphel. Sensing that this was a being with far more power than he could ever hope to gain, humbled and awed by the aura of command that radiated from him even in his comatose state, Balkus fell to his hands and knees in reverence. Something that took place while he was inside the main room of the temple, whether it was the shock of having someone new there after so much time spent alone, or something else entirely, awakened the sleeping Zoalord. Alkanphel, seeming curious about the newcomer to his sanctuary island, took the old man in and transformed him into the first of what would eventually be a group of twelve Zoalords. He then gave the former human a charge: to seek out eleven other men like himself, and thereby to create a group capable of overseeing the future transformation of mankind. How long this particular task took is not known in full. However, once the ranks of Zoanoids had been sufficiently filled, the plans that they had made so long ago could finally be implemented. X-Day would come at last. Before any of those grand plans could be implemented, however, something happened that would severely impede - but not halt - all such plans: a Zoanoid test-subject escaped from one of Chronos Japan's laboratories, taking the three Guyvers that were being studied there. Knowing that this would cause problems for Chronos, and not trusting the man who had put himself forward so eagerly to investigate the disappearances, he came to Japan himself. In the 2005 TV series, and in the manga, he brought the members of Team Five with him. Balkus in the Manga/2005 TV series After X-Day After Chronos had claimed full control over the world, Dr. Balkus seemingly continued his experiments in creating and refining Zoanoids, eventually creating the Enzyme III Guyver-killer model. Balkus in the OAV Balkus in Warrior Guyver Balkus in Son of Mine ('verse) As the head scientist of the Chronos cabal, and the highest authority on Zoaform development, Hamilcal Balkus is one of the most powerful people within the organization. Having no real attachment to any of his experiments, not even the ones that he has carried out on Ingriam, Hamilcal Balkus might be considered the ultimate scientist: dispassionate and possessed of a keen, calculating mind. However, his lack of passion does not extend to his dealings with Alkanphel, who he views with a reverence that at times borders on obsession. In this, he and his once-enemy Masaki Murakami are rather alike. Balkus has been involved with every one of Chronos' large projects to date; from working on the bio-ship that they have under construction, to taking a personal hand in the development of the battleforms of his fellow Council members. More Information Villains Wiki Article on Hamilcal Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Chronos Category:Zoalords Category:Loyalist Zoalords Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Manga